


Grin

by bojackscorpse



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bojackscorpse/pseuds/bojackscorpse
Summary: Mr. Peanutbutter and BoJack spend Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: BoJack Horseman/Mr. Peanutbutter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Grin

BoJack groans and turns to look at the clock on his nightstand. The time reads 9:36am. Today’s Valentine’s Day, which means Mr. Peanutbutter will probably be out all day doing some grand romantic gesture for the person he likes, if he even likes anyone right now… which he probably does. 

BoJack slips on his robe and heads downstairs, where he sees Mr. Peanutbutter making breakfast. 

As soon as Mr. Peanutbutter sees him, he chirps, “Morning, Sunshine! I hope I didn’t wake you with the delicious smell of a well-balanced breakfast!”

“You didn’t,” BoJack mumbles as he sits down at the table.

He watches as Mr. Peanutbutter finishes making breakfast. The two of them have been living together for a while now, and - although he'd probably never admit it - BoJack’s been enjoying it. 

Mr. Peanutbutter finishes making breakfast and sets BoJack’s plate down in front of him. He sits down across from BoJack.

“What are you doing today?” BoJack asks.

Mr. Peanutbutter grins. “You’ll find out.”

A small blush creeps onto BoJack’s face. Mr. Peanutbutter, thankfully, doesn’t seem to notice.

The two of them eat in comfortable silence until Mr. Peanutbutter starts talking about something funny that happened on the _Birthday Dad_ set a few days ago. BoJack pretends not to care, when in reality he likes listening to him talk about things, even if they have nothing to do with him. He likes being around Mr. Peanutbutter, too. 

Oh _shit_. Does he _like_ Mr. Peanutbutter?

He _can’t_. He’s supposed to _hate_ him, right?

_Right_?

“What are you thinking about?” asks Mr. Peanutbutter, who very clearly knows _exactly_ what BoJack’s thinking about. He has that stupid grin on his face again.

“Uh…” BoJack says, not knowing how to respond.

“I’m gonna go shower,” he says after a little while. 

“Alright.” Mr. Peanutbutter takes both of their now-empty plates and puts them in the dishwasher.

After BoJack showers, he sees Mr. Peanutbutter watching something on TV in the living room. 

“What’re you watching?” BoJack asks, sitting next to him on the couch. 

Enthusiastically, Mr. Peanutbutter replies, “ _Bones_! It’s my favorite show!”

BoJack lets out a small laugh. “I still don’t think that show’s about what you think it’s about.”

Mr. Peanutbutter smiles at him before turning his attention back to the TV. For the next two hours or so, they watch _Bones_ together. At one point, BoJack’s hand brushes against Mr. Peanutbutter’s. He notices a faint blush on the labrador’s face.

Their _Bones_ binge gets interrupted by Mr. Peanutbutter’s phone ringing. It’s Todd. Mr. Peanutbutter pauses the show and answers his phone.

He says, “Really?... Yeah, me too… I _know_! It’s _crazy_!... Yeah, I’d love to!... Okay!... See you then, buddy!”

“What did he want?” BoJack asks after Mr. Peanutbutter hangs up.

“You’ll see,” he replies. 

That _goddamn_ grin.

“Anyway,” he exclaims a moment later, “Let’s go for a walk!”

BoJack somewhat-reluctantly agrees to this and they head out. Mr. Peanutbutter starts talking about something that BoJack’s only half-listening to.

Some time later, BoJack notices the ‘Hollywoob’ sign, which now appears to have been changed back to ‘Hollywoo.’ Weird.

“Hey,” BoJack points out, “look at the ‘Hollywoob’ sign.”

Mr. Peanutbutter does that _stupid_ grin again. “Yeah! I can’t believe someone stole the ‘B’ from the sign!” His tone makes it very obvious that he _can_ , in fact, believe that someone stole the ‘B’ from the sign.

BoJack doesn’t respond and they continue their walk. After a few minutes, BoJack impulsively reaches for Mr. Peanutbutter’s hand, but stops himself at the last second. Mr. Peanutbutter doesn’t seem to notice this.

Some time passes, and they’re back home. “Look in the backyard,” Mr. Peanutbutter says, grinning again.

They both head to the backyard and BoJack nearly yells. The ‘B’ from the ‘Hollywoob’ sign is _in their backyard_.

Mr. Peanutbutter exclaims, “It’s a ‘B’ for BoJack!”

“Mr. Peanutbutter-” BoJack starts.

Mr. Peanutbutter beams. BoJack wants to go on about how _ridiculous_ this is, but decides not to. He doesn’t want to potentially upset Mr. Peanutbutter.

“You love it, right?”

BoJack stares in awe at the scene in front of him before reluctantly nodding. He weirdly _does_ like it. No one’s ever done something like this for him before.

“See?! I _knew_ you would!”

The next few hours are pretty mellow, compared to everything that’s happened so far. Mr. Peanutbutter makes them lunch and tells more stories about his co-stars. Then, they see the news, where Tom Jumbo-Grumbo is talking about the ‘B’ being stolen. So far, no one has found out that Mr. Peanutbutter was the one that stole it. After that, they watch a few episodes of a show called _Hey, I Think You Can Dance_. 

BoJack glances at the time on his phone, which reads 6:39pm. Mr. Peanutbutter seems to notice the time, too, because he says, “Oh yeah! Todd asked us if we could meet him and Maude at Sandro’s in, like, an hour for dinner! That’s okay, right?”

A small smile forms on BoJack’s face. This is _very obviously_ a double-date.

“Yeah,” replies BoJack.

The two of them get dressed in some nicer clothes and then head out. They get there just before 7:30 and find Todd and Maude sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant. They both look nice.

Todd smiles and exclaims, “Hey, guys! I’m glad you could come!”

Mr. Peanutbutter cheerfully replies, “It’s great to see you guys, too!” BoJack nods.

He and Mr. Peanutbutter sit down and Todd immediately launches into a story about the most recent wacky misadventure he and Maude have gotten into. Something about how they made Henry Fondle 2.0, but while they were testing it out, Henry somehow accidentally turned on the stove and their apartment nearly caught on fire.

The next hour or so goes by quickly. The four of them catch up with each other’s lives and Todd tells more funny stories. Once everyone’s done eating and there isn’t really anything else to talk about, they say their goodbyes.

On the way back to the car, BoJack comments, “That was actually kinda nice.”

Mr. Peanutbutter grins for the trillionth time today. “I knew you’d like it!”

When they get to the car, Mr. Peanutbutter nervously plays with his hands. BoJack looks at him.

Suddenly, a blush creeps onto the labrador’s face. He asks, “Hey, uh, can I- can I kiss you?”

BoJack’s heart skips a beat. “Uh… okay. Yeah. You can.”

Mr. Peanutbutter leans in and they kiss. BoJack feels a blush form on his face and notices Mr. Peanutbutter’s face turn a deeper shade of red.

They pull away and BoJack thinks about what just happened. He _really_ enjoyed that. In fact, they _both_ really enjoyed that.

They sit in a comfortable silence during the drive home. When they get back home, they kiss again. 

They change out of their nice clothes and into their pajamas. Mr. Peanutbutter asks BoJack if he wants to watch more _Bones_ with him and they sit on the couch. Mr. Peanutbutter finds a blanket and drapes it over both of them.

After about an hour, BoJack leans into Mr. Peanutbutter, who puts his arm around him. BoJack says, “Today was really nice.”

“I’m glad,” Mr. Peanutbutter replies before kissing BoJack. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

BoJack can’t help but smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
